Variations on a Kiss II
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: Different times Jane and Lisbon kiss.


_Variations on a Kiss_

_A Jane & Lisbon Story_

_By Brown Eyes Parker_

_Summary:_

_Different times and ways Jane kisses Lisbon. For this month's Jello Forever Forum challenge. Prompt: Variations. Kind of like the iPod game, but not exactly because I picked the songs to fit the kissing occasion._

_Author's Note: Since there was such a good reception for Variations on a Kiss, and since I left it open for a second part, and didn't put complete on part one. . . here's a second part for you guys. Hugs._

_Variations on a Kiss Part II_

_**Feel This – Bethany Joy Galeotti (featuring Enation)**_

"This is nice," Lisbon said to Jane as they stepped out onto the CBI's rooftop café. It was all lit up with candles and white Christmas lights. Soft classical music played in the background, and there was a romantic dinner for two set up. "What's going on?"

"Just a little something I set up for my favorite woman in the whole entire world," Jane answered, taking her by the hand.

"You mean. . . this is for. . . _us_?"

"Yes." He pulled her chair out and waited until she was seated to sit down himself.

"I thought you said that you would never seduce me over a meal," Lisbon said.

"This isn't seduction," Jane replied. "Besides, I already have you. Why would I need to seduce you?"

She didn't answer him. She took a sip of her lemon water and watched him over the rim of her glass. Her green eyes sparkling in the candlelight.

After they had finished eating their meal, Jane came over to Lisbon and pulled her up to her feet.

She smiled up at him, her eyes filled with adoration. "Thank you for dinner?"

"Could I ask you a question?" He said bluntly.

"Of course."

"Do you really love me?"

"What kind of question is _that_!" She demanded her smile fading instantly. "Of course I love you!"

He leaned down and kissed her slowly. "I love you too."

"Good." Her smile reappeared and returned his kiss.

"Could I ask you something else?"

Lisbon nodded, kissing him again.

"Will you do me the great honor of being my wife?"

_**Small Umbrella – Little Women (original Broadway Cast)**_

Lisbon pulled away, looking shocked. "Are you proposing?"

"Isn't that what it sounds like?"

"Jane. . ."

"I need you Lisbon." He placed her hand on his heart. "It hurts whenever we aren't together."

She sighed and rested her head in the crook of his neck. She closed her eyes, and they swayed together to a song only the two of them could hear. After a few minutes she pulled away and smiled at him. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I will marry you."

Jane smiled back at her, and kissed her. Sealing their proposal in a way he loved best.

_**Don't Wanna Miss a Thing – Aerosmith**_

They lay together, wrapped up in each other's arms. They had been married for eight hours, and now Lisbon was sleeping peacefully. A look of contentment on her face.

Jane leaned over and kissed her eyes lids, and thanked GOD that He had sent Lisbon to him. He was tired too. But he didn't want to go to sleep. . . he didn't want to miss a thing.

But no matter how hard he fought it, years of sleepless nights were finally catching up with him. And at last, he stopped fighting and drifted off into the best night's sleep he had had since his wife and daughter had died.

_**Ordinary Miracle – Sarah McLachlan (Charlotte's Web soundtrack)**_

"You are. . . amazing," Jane said nine months later as they looked down at their precious daughter. . . a honeymoon baby.

"It was nothing, really," Lisbon replied sleepily.

Jane pushed a piece of damp hair away from Lisbon's face. He was so filled with overwhelming emotions; he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. He looked at her. "I love you."

She smiled back at him. "I love you too."

Tears filled his eyes.

"Don't cry, don't cry," she said, stroking his face with her free hand.

He kissed her with every ounce of tenderness that he held. It was a kiss that left them both a little more than breathless.

_**Stolen – Dashboard Confessionals**_

She waltzed into the living room while he was watching _Clemson _playing _UCLA_ with Cho, Rigsby, and Minelli. She sat on his lap and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"What was that for?" Jane asked.

"Just because you've stolen my heart," Lisbon answered, smiling. She got up and started to leave. When she reached the door, she turned around and blew him a kiss. She giggled, like a teenage girl in love for the first time, then disappeared with a wink.

Jane looked at his friends. "Excuse me for a minute boys."

He went to the kitchen where Lisbon was with Van Pelt and Elise. He grabbed her, dipped her, and kissed her hard. "You've stolen my heart too."

This caused Lisbon to giggle even more, and it made Jane want to kick his guests out so he could have her to himself. But he settled for another quick kiss, and a whispered, "I love you".

_**It's Your Love – Tim McGraw/Faith Hill**_

It was their one year wedding anniversary. They had went out for a romantic dinner, and now they were dancing as the sun came up over their house.

It was also their nine year anniversary of knowing each other, and he couldn't let her go. He didn't want to let her go. Even if he wanted to let her go, he couldn't. She had such a tight hold on him. He gave her a gentle kiss on the neck as they fell onto the couch, exhausted, and drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

_**the Lucky One – Faith Hill**_

She had never felt so lucky as she and Jane planted flowers in their garden. She wiped off her dirty hands on her cut-off overalls and flopped down on the grass, stretching out languidly.

"Is everything okay babe?" Jane asked, leaning down over her.

She smiled and pulled him down to join her. He rested his hand on her waist. She turned to him and gave him a sweaty kiss on the cheek.

He pulled her closer and gave her a feverish kiss on the lips. The sound of their baby crying broke into their moment. Lisbon sighed. "I'll get her."

Jane helped her to her feet, and kissed her again, thinking about how lucky he was to have her in his life.

_**Your Precious Love – Marvin Gaye/Tammi Terall**_

They both had worked a particularly long day at the CBI. He knew that Heaven had sent her to him especially. That Heaven had sent her love especially.

So while they ate dinner, he held her hand and kissed it gently ever so often. He kissed every one of her fingers, ignoring her protests that they were eating. He wanted to spend every moment that he had showering her with affection.

_**Stay Here Forever – Jewel (Valentine's Day soundtrack)**_

"Happy Mother's day, Gorgeous," Jane said, waking Lisbon up with a peck on the cheek.

"Good morning," she said lazily.

"Today, my dear, is dedicated to you. We'll do whatever you want," he told her.

"Really?" Lisbon asked.

"Really."

She pulled the covers over their heads, and rolled over. She kissed him. "Let's just stay in bed all day. It's rainy, so we don't really have anywhere to be."

Jane returned her kiss, he would be happy to stay with her forever. So, he said, "Okay."

_**Keep on Lovin' You – Steel Magnolias (Valentine's Day soundtrack)**_

They had had their first really big fight for the first time in a long time. It had been so bad that Jane was sleeping on the couch. Lisbon had always thought that they would resolve their problems before going to bed. She had thought that they'd always sleep together, no matter how bad their arguments were.

She threw the covers off and walked to the living room. "Patrick?"

"What?"

"Good, you're not asleep yet. Listen, I want you to come to bed."

"Really?" there was a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

"_Yes_. Couples argue all the time. It doesn't mean they should spend the night alone, or stop loving each other."

He was by her side before she was even finished. "I agree. No matter how bad things get, I'll still love you."

She leaned in and kissed him. "Good."

_**More in Love With You – Barbara Streisand*/The Second Time Around – Barbara Streisand**_

"I love you more and more every day," Jane said to Lisbon. "And I'm so glad that you're mine."

"Me too," she replied, kissing him softly on the lips. "You know. . . when I signed up to work with you, I didn't know what would happen between us. I hoped and prayed that—" She let the thought hang in the air. "I was in love with you right when I saw you."

Jane kissed her temple. "I think I was too."

Her eyes welled up with tears. "Let's just be thankful that we're here now. I never thought that we would be."

He kissed her tears away. "But we are."

This caused her to cry even more. She could barely speak. She could barely respond to Jane's affection.

He stroked her cheek. "Don't cry, don't cry," he soothed.

"These are tears of joy," she assured him. But she struggled to stop all the same. When the last of her tears had faded, she leaned in and kissed him with all the passion of a woman deeply in love with her husband.

While he returned her kiss, she knew what she had known all along. Her whole entire life had led to this man, and she loved him with her whole heart.

**_The End_**

_*****__Dedicated to David, "and although the child in me was dazzled by your charms/a woman was awakened in your arms"._


End file.
